


X is for Xenodochial

by Tifer14



Series: Alphabet Challenge [24]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 23:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4895974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tifer14/pseuds/Tifer14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron and Spencer are just strangers on a train but one night can change your whole world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	X is for Xenodochial

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Verity_Reigns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verity_Reigns/gifts).



> So, a new episode airs tonight. Are we all excited? 
> 
> I'm looking forward to see what Aisha Tyler does with the role. Though, I'm pretty sure that Paget did a Tom Riddle and that spot on the cast is as cursed as the DADA position at Hogwarts.

There was no option really. Not when he was facing down Dave’s compassionate smile and that friendly arm around his shoulders that assured him that if he dared to contradict his friend then he would find himself in some serious shit. Dave had steered him into an SUV, driven him to the station, booked him both beds in one of the nicer compartments with a shower en suite and then pushed him onto the train with a cheerful wave. Aaron supposed that he should be more grateful but he never really liked being told what to do, even if it was in his best interests. So, he was in danger of losing his hearing if he flew? Big fucking deal. Now he was stuck on a train for two days instead of being on a flight for a mere matter of hours.

 

He was still grumbling into his scotch as he sat at the bar that night. His compartment was too quiet and it wasn’t like he’d been prepared for this ridiculous trip so he didn’t even have any case files to work on. Okay, so maybe it was a little pathetic that he didn’t know what to do in his free time other than paperwork but he’d already called Jack (the little boy thought it was so cool that his Daddy was going to sleep on a train) and he thought that perhaps it would be better to drink at the small bar in the dining car than lie staring at the ceiling. As the train jolted and a young man fell into his back, spilling his scotch into his lap, he thought that perhaps he had been wrong.

 

“Oh, Jesus, sorry. I am so sorry. I’ll buy you another drink.”

 

“No, that’s unnecessary. I’ll just call it a night. Thank you anyway.” Aaron muttered as he dabbed at his crotch with a handful of napkins from the bartender.

 

“No, really. I will. I should.”

 

“I’d rather not sit here in wet pants.” Aaron looked up at his assailant and was arrested by wide, shockingly honest hazel eyes behind thick rimmed glasses. Soft curls that just brushed his chin before a slightly shaking hand reached up and swept them behind his ear. Aaron felt his breath hitch for absolutely no reason at all.

 

“Oh, of course. Yes. I am sorry,” the young man worried at his lip for a moment before turning to leave.

 

“Look, how about I go change in my compartment and meet you back here in a few minutes? Would that make you feel better?” Aaron didn’t stop to analyse his reasons for suddenly relenting and seeking out a stranger’s company. It wasn’t that he was generally fond of strangers but there was something enticing about this man and his full, bitten red lips.

 

“Oh, um. Yes? I mean, yes. That would be – I’ll order the drinks and wait for you here. What were you drinking?”

“Scotch. Neat. I’ll be right back.” Schooling himself not to run, he strode out of the dining car in the direction of his compartment. The door had barely slid shut behind him before he was pulling down his wet slacks and boxers and pulling on tomorrow’s suit pants. He stopped with his hand on the door handle and took a deep breath. He had been barely two minutes and that might look a little disturbingly eager. Instead he turned to the mirror and scowled at his reflection. He looked like a middle-aged businessman. Okay admittedly a very fit middle-aged business man, but he looked stuffy. His fingers nimbly slipped his tie from his collar before undoing the top two buttons. Better, he murmured before raking his fingers through his hair to loose some strands from its stiff style. Feeling suddenly nervous, he walked rather more sedately from his compartment back to the bar.

 

The young man was perched on a stool swirling a snifter of what was probably brandy and looking thoroughly uncomfortable as he hunched around a canvas messenger bag. A small smile split his face at the sight of Aaron and he seemed to relax into his chair as Aaron reclaimed his stool.

 

“I thought you might not come back,” the young man admitted.

 

“I wouldn’t waste a good scotch,” Aaron joked with a slight lift of the corner of his mouth that felt unfamiliar. He couldn’t quite bring himself to meet the other man’s eyes but he noticed that his gaze was firmly trained on the bar. Still, he took it as progress that the messenger bag was now on the floor. The other man looked less ready to run.

 

“I’m Aaron by the way,” he offered his hand and hoped it wasn’t embarrassingly clammy.

 

“Oh, I’m Spencer. I, um, don’t shake hands. Sorry.” Spencer shifted awkwardly on the seat again but his gaze flicked up to meet Aaron’s and he felt a strange surge of electricity between them. Aaron could feel his cheeks heating with a blush and was glad that Spencer had instantly dropped his gaze back to the counter.

 

“So what do you do?” Aaron asked, desperate to continue the conversation.

 

Spencer’s head shot back up with a scandalised look and Aaron flushed bright red with the realization of how that could be misinterpreted. “Excuse me?”

 

“No, I didn’t mean – oh God – what is your job? I was just asking what you did for a living to make conversation.”

 

A bright laugh broke free from Spencer and Aaron couldn’t help but grin back. “I guess you’re not so good at this either.”

 

“I don’t really go to bars, let alone talk to people in them,” Aaron admitted ruefully.

 

“Well, I’m not usually friendly to strangers at all. I guess the no handshake gives that one away. Well, um, I’m actually travelling to start a new job.”

 

“Really, why did you take the train?”

 

“I thought it would be a nice way to see the country. I haven’t travelled much. I mean there’ll be lots of travelling for my new job but none of it for pleasure and all of it by air so I figured this would be a nice memory.” Aaron nodded. He definitely hadn’t felt that way about his own journey but he could see the romanticism in a train ride. “What about you? Why the train?”

 

“A problem with my ear prevented me from flying.”

 

“Oh, that’s terrible. Ear infections can be so painful.” Aaron didn’t bother to correct him. He would rather not tell people that he was in the FBI. The conversations that followed were rarely to his liking especially if he revealed what their unit did. He also wasn’t going to start relating the story of the bomb blast that had blown out his eardrum and killed Kate.

 

“Are you hungry?” Aaron offered after the silence seemed slightly uncomfortable and he’d realised he was falling into that black mood again.

 

“I could eat,” Spencer smiled softly and fiddled with his glass.

 

“Here or at a table?”

 

“Here’s fine.” Aaron waved the bartender over and asked for a menu. He was slightly shocked when Spencer seemed to glance at it only briefly before placing his order but then realised that the young man may have been on the train for quite some time. He’d probably eaten at the bar before. Aaron ordered a burger and fries before returning his attention to Spencer.

 

“So, where are you from?”

 

“Las Vegas. You?”

 

“Virginia.”

 

The silence stretched again and Aaron let loose a self-deprecating sigh when he realised that he’d been formulating a question about Spencer’s hobbies. “I’m sorry, I’m not very good at small talk apparently.”

 

“Me neither. I’m usually either quiet or I get into lecture mode and start rambling until someone tells me to shut up.”

 

Lecture mode? Academic of some kind. It would fit the clothes. Hmm, possibly starting a new job at Georgetown. Maybe they could have a second date. Aaron mentally slapped himself. This wasn’t even a first date. “Go on. Lecture to me about something.”

 

“What?”

 

“I don’t know. Whatever interests you.”

 

“That’s a wide field. Um, what interests you?”

 

Serial killers? Serial rapists? Why they’d never managed to accurately profile an LDSK? “I used to collect coins as a child,” Aaron offered instead.

 

“Really?” Spencer’s smile was warm and genuine and it made Aaron’s stomach do an odd little flip. “I never would have guessed.”

 

“What? That I was a massive dork at school?”

 

“Well, you’re in good company. I was king of the nerds.”

 

Aaron chuckled as their food was set down in front of them. “So did you collect coins too?”

 

“No, but I did read every book in the school library by the end of freshman year. Let’s just say, I wasn’t exactly popular.”

 

Aaron just shrugged. He knew there was probably a painful story behind that flippant comment. “Me neither and then my parents sent me to military school which was just –“ Aaron had his own painful stories.

 

“I can’t even imagine. I needed to pass a physical for my new job and it damn near killed me.” Aaron took a long lingering look at Spencer’s lanky frame and figured that there was probably some decent muscle hidden underneath that tailored waistcoat.

 

“The exercise wasn’t so bad and it’s stayed with me. I do triathlons now.” He figured it wouldn’t hurt to drop that piece of information and he was rewarded with Spencer’s renewed attention on his broad shoulders. Perhaps not so subtly, he leaned back, shrugged out of his suit jacket before laying his napkin on his lap and slowly rolling up his shirt sleeves. He felt slightly ridiculous but he thought he had nice forearms. Spencer’s tongue darted out to wet his lips and Aaron felt a small rush of triumph. Maybe this wasn’t a first date but it could lead to one. He signalled to the bartender to refill their drinks before tucking into his meal with relish. Spencer followed suit with his own chicken sandwich and there was silence between them but now it felt charged and full of promise.

 

Drinks flowed freely and surprisingly so did the conversation. Aaron allowed his dry humour to slip out and Spencer responded with enthusiasm. Aaron did ask that goofy question about hobbies and Spencer reacted by pulling a quarter from behind his ear and making his glass disappear from beneath his napkin much to the bartender’s confusion when he came to take their glasses and inform them that the bar was closing.

 

“I know this is a bit forward –“

 

“Yes,” Spencer answered eagerly, leaning in towards Aaron with a broad, slightly inebriated smile.

 

“Yes what?” Aaron teased, one hand landing heavily on Spencer’s thigh, his thumb stroking along the inseam. Spencer shuddered softly.

 

“You were going to ask to spend the night with me.”

 

“I was?”

 

Spencer’s eyes shot open and he looked slightly panicked. “You weren’t?”

 

“No. I mean, yes. I was. I would like to. Did I mention I’m really bad at this?” Aaron could feel himself blushing again but Spencer just smiled. “So your place or mine?”

 

“Well, I’m sharing a roomette with a man called Steve,” Spencer offered with a wry smirk.

 

“I have one of the bedroom compartments all to myself.”

 

“Well, that settles that. Lead the way.” Aaron stood, taking Spencer’s hand for the short walk back to his compartment.

 

Once they were through the door, Aaron suddenly felt vastly out of his depth. He hadn’t been with anyone since Haley and he hadn’t been with a man since law school. Spencer whistled softly as he looked around the cabin. “This is nice. Ooh! There’s a shower! Yeah, I should’ve payed the extra.”

 

“You’d miss Steve,” Aaron deadpanned and Spencer grinned.

 

“I don’t know. I think I’d prefer you as a roommate. It would give the room a much better view.”

 

Aaron laughed but it was cut short when Spencer suddenly stepped across the small room and pressed Aaron up against the door. “Can I kiss you now?” he whispered and Aaron swore he could feel the movement of Spencer’s lips against his own as his breath ghosted over his cheek.

 

“Yes, please.”

 

Spencer’s lips were soft and full and still somewhat questioning as they brushed gently against Aaron’s mouth before pulling away again. Aaron chased after their warmth claiming Spencer with another kiss that slipped into something heavier when he felt a moan rumble up through his chest and his lips were parted by Spencer’s tongue. They stood there against the door trading kisses until Spencer’s bit lightly into Aaron’s bottom lip as his thigh found his hard length and Aaron’s threw his head back, his hands gripping Spencer’s hips as he shamelessly rode his thigh. Spencer trailed kisses across his jaw and down his neck nibbling and tasting as he went. His fingers were carded into Aaron’s hair pulling at the short strands and making Aaron’s hips buck.

 

“Condoms?” Spencer whispered hotly in Aaron’s ear.

 

Aaron instantly froze, pulling back to look in Spencer’s eyes and their blown pupils. Spencer’s lips were swollen and bitten, red and utterly sinful. “Shit. I don’t. I’m sorry. I’ve never done this kind of thing before.”

 

“Shh. I’ve got.”

 

“Oh. Do you do this a lot?” Aaron hesitated. “Sorry, that’s none of my business.”

 

“No, I don’t. I just threw them in this bag when I packed up all my stuff to move cross country.”

 

“That’s good. Not that it would matter.” To stop himself talking, Aaron returned to kissing Spencer. It really was a much better use of his lips. He would never understand how he could take apart a serial killer in an interview but he stumbled his way through any vaguely romantic conversation. Spencer slowed their kisses until he stepped back and fished through his discarded messenger bag until he threw a box on the bed and with it a small tube.

 

“I’m guessing you don’t have lube either.” Aaron shook his head. He’d forgot the mechanics of sex with a man in his excitement. Spencer stepped up to him again and started flicking open the small buttons on Aaron’s shirt. Aaron fumbled with his cuffs until Spencer was able to push the shirt from his shoulders. “Wow. You weren’t kidding about those triathlons,” he murmured as he ran a hand down Aaron’s defined pectoral muscles and traced the line of hair that led down into his slacks.

 

“We should fold out the bed,” Aaron mumbled in between kisses and Spencer nodded but neither of them seemed prepared to step away. “I don’t want to have sex on the floor and we are both way too tall for that tiny couch,” Aaron continued as his fingers fiddled with the buttons of Spencer’s waistcoat. The younger man was dressed in far too many layers and Aaron nearly cried with frustration as he realised that there was an undershirt underneath Spencer’s oxford. He stepped back and folded his arms over his chest. “Ok. I’ll fold down the bed and you deal with all your ridiculous layers.”

 

“Yes, sir.” Spencer grinned and Aaron shivered. He almost stopped to watch but getting a reasonable bed in place took precedence and after Spencer had dropped his waistcoat to the floor, he turned to the task at hand. By the time he’d figured out how to drop the bed, he felt Spencer press his bare chest to his back, fingers toying with Aaron’s nipples until he felt ready to hump the air with how hard he was. He turned and held Spencer at arm’s length to take a good look at his body which was thin but wrapped with well-defined muscles just as he’d imagined. Spencer squirmed under his examination but Aaron shushed him and leant into another kiss before falling back onto the bed, pulling Spencer with him. He swallowed Spencer’s small noise of surprise and trailed his fingers down his back to toy with the waist band of his slacks. As his hands kneaded Spencer’s ass, the younger man ground down into Aaron until they both wanted to scream in frustration at the layers of clothing that still separated them.

 

Fingers flew as they abandoned everything and each man concentrated on stripping himself as fast as possible. Spencer was standing over Aaron looking appreciatively as he sprawled as much as he could on the narrow bed. “I’m definitely going to enjoy that cock,” Spencer smirked as Aaron languidly stroked his erection while Spencer hopped to strip off mismatched socks.

 

Sitting up, Aaron pulled Spencer towards him and buried his face in the crease of his groin inhaling deeply and flicking out his tongue to taste. Groaning, he circled Spencer’s erection with one hand while he sucked appreciatively on the tip.

 

“Jesus Christ, Aaron.” The only reply Spencer received was a deep chuckle that reverberated around his member and made his hips jerk. Aaron lazily sucked on Spencer’s cock as his other hand quested over the bed for the tube of lube. Finally grasping it, he pulled off with an obscene pop and gestured for Spencer to lay back on the pillows as he coated his fingers. Bracing himself over Spencer and sliding down him as much as the bed would allow he circled his entrance with one slick finger.

 

“Okay?” He had to be sure.

 

“Yes, yes, of course. Yes.” Aaron smirked again and slid in past the tight muscles. He could feel Spencer pushing out against him and the instant relaxation and implicit trust was breath-taking. Aaron quickly added a second finger, scissoring and seeking for that spot that would make Spencer arch off the bed. “Holy fucking shit yes, Aaron, please,” Spencer’s toes curled as his body arched and Aaron played with the man beneath him. The third finger was precautionary and Spencer whined before reaching down and pulling Aaron back up into a searing kiss. A condom packet appeared in his hands like a magic trick and he rolled it over Aaron’s dick, stroking him until the Aaron stilled his hand.

 

“This is going to end way too soon if you keep that up.”

 

“Then get inside me already,” Spencer lay back and spread his legs obscenely. Aaron positioned himself and slid in with one smooth stroke that had both men moaning in unison. Bracing himself on Spencer’s bent knees, he stilled until Spencer started shifting his hips and Aaron couldn’t help but thrust in response.

 

Spencer lifted his long legs up onto Aaron’s shoulders and the older man gripped them, his hips pistoning faster and faster, rivulets of sweat running down his brow. Through it all Spencer kept up a litany of curses interspersed with his name. Aaron had never been with anyone so vocal and it stoked his ego, lighting a fire in him and driving him higher.

 

“Aaron,” Spencer moaned as Aaron practically bent him in half in order to press kisses to that long neck. “So good. Don’t stop, please, don’t stop. There right there. Please. Aaron. Please. Yes, fuck me. Shit you feel so good.”

 

Aaron groaned in response and snapped his hips a little harder, driving himself further into the young man underneath him. He felt Spencer’s hand slide between their sweat slick bodies and his knuckles brushed against Aaron’s stomach as he stroked himself to completion. Aaron pulled back slightly to watch Spencer’s face twist as he panted Aaron’s name and came all over his own stomach. Aaron could feel Spencer’s ass clench around his cock and his thrusts became erratic until he groaned, holding himself over Spencer as his hips made little abortive thrusts and he came. Spencer’s long fingers stroked down his back and he pressed soft kisses to Spencer’s swollen lips before rolling off him and removing the condom.

 

They lay on the narrow bed breathing heavily and staring at the convex ceiling above them as the train rocked gently. “I’ve never had sex on a train before,” Aaron murmured and Spencer huffed out a laugh.

 

“So I win the award for best sex on a train.”

 

“Best sex anywhere, ever,” Aaron muttered to himself and hoped Spencer hadn’t heard.

 

Finally, Spencer shifted up onto one elbow and looked down at Aaron who was now adorably ruffled and more boyish looking with his hair sticking up at all angles. “So, I should probably be getting back to Steve.”

 

“Do you want to?” Aaron frowned, suddenly worried that Spencer hadn’t been entirely truthful about his relationship with this Steve.

 

Spencer snorted. “No. He’s about eighty, won’t shut up about how trains were the only way to travel back in his day and he snores.”

 

Aaron laughed and rolled onto his side to face Spencer. “You know you could stay. I mean, I have a shower and an extra bed.”

 

“What if I quite like this bed?”

 

“I could take the other one.”

 

“I think the appeal would be lost then. I like this bed with you in it.”

 

“Well then, I’m sure we can sort something out.” Aaron grinned and pressed another kiss to Spencer’s lips. More than anything, Aaron hated sleeping alone. Even if it was only for one night, he was looking forward to wrapping his arms around Spencer. “You want to shower first? I’ll get you a spare towel.” At Spencer’s nod, Aaron climbed out of the bed to rummage in his go bag. Looking over, he saw Spencer leaning on his elbows still enjoying the view and he snorted out a laugh before throwing the towel at Spencer’s head.

 

Spencer grabbed it mid-air, laughing before moving into the small shower room. Once both men were washed off, they settled in the clean bed. After some hesitation, Aaron rolled over to spoon himself around Spencer’s slim frame, breathing in Spencer’s sigh of contentment and the subtle scent of his shampoo on Spencer’s silky hair.

 

They awoke the next morning still entwined around each other. Aaron’s morning erection was nestled in the cleft of Spencer’s ass and, without thought, his hips started undulating. Spencer moaned and turned in Aaron’s arms, his eyes still shut as he pressed butterfly kisses to Aaron’s neck and met his thrusts with the same languid motion. “Morning,” Aaron’s voice rumbled out of his chest while Spencer hummed a happy reply before snaking one hand between their bodies and encasing both their cocks between his thin fingers. Aaron reached for the lube on the small beside table and coated his palm before reaching under the covers to join Spencer. Slowly they stroked each other and shared lazy open mouthed kisses until Spencer’s hips stuttered and he came with a soft sigh. Aaron rolled onto his back, pulling Spencer on top of him and thrust against his hip until he too came like the gentle cresting of a wave.

 

“Good morning,” Spencer whispered looking adorably mussed. “I need coffee.”

 

Aaron hummed his agreement, wrapping his arms around Spencer and closing his eyes again. He was drifting off when an announcement came over the Tannoy that they would be reaching DC’s Union Station in half an hour. Spencer groaned but sat up and started to move scan the room for his clothes as he grabbed a still damp towel from the opposite bed and wiped himself off. “That’s me,” he grumbled. “I better go get the rest of my stuff.”

 

Aaron pillowed his arm behind his head and watched Spencer’s naked form move around the small cabin until he realised that he better get moving too. When he emerged from the bathroom in just a towel, Spencer was already dressed and hesitating with his messenger bag slung over one shoulder.

 

“This was really nice,” he mumbled and tucked his hair behind his ear. “It was nice to meet you, Aaron.”

 

Struck with the finality of Spencer leaving and the realisation that he didn’t want this to be a one night thing, Aaron contemplated giving Spencer his card but still wasn’t sure about revealing the whole FBI thing so he ripped a piece of paper from his notebook and scribbled his number onto it, holding it out to Spencer who was already at the door.

 

“Aaron, I –“

 

“I know you’re starting a new job and you’ll probably be busy but I really enjoyed spending time with you. Not just the sex, though that was great, really great, but also talking with you so if you find some time or you want someone to show you around DC then give me a call. I could take you to the gardens at the Smithsonian or I could cook for you. You should know that I’m a really average cook. Please, just take my number so I can stop talking.” Aaron could feel his face heating up again and Spencer was grinning but he nodded, took the paper, and slipped out the door.

 

When Aaron walked into the office the next day, Rossi grinned his approval. “Well, you look well rested. Train journeys agree with you.”

 

Aaron nodded as he slipped into his office, unsurprised when his friend followed him. “It was surprisingly enjoyable.”

 

Rossi’s grin slipped into his distinct smirk. “You got laid.” Aaron tried to frown but knew he wasn’t quite managing his usual forbidding glare. “So, who’s the lucky lady? You should keep her around. I’m sure it would do wonders for your demeanour.”

 

“Yes, thank you, Dave. Well, if you wouldn’t mind, I have a stack of paperwork that needs to be completed since I took nothing with me and Strauss just informed me that our new member will be here tomorrow.”

 

“Hmm, a newbie. Name?”

 

Aaron glanced at the memo on the top of his stack of folders: “Dr. Spencer Reid.” He blushed at the first name but quickly dismissed it.

 

“A doctor. Should be interesting.” Rossi turned to leave but paused in the doorway. “I mean it, Aaron. You should give her a call if she can make you this happy in just one night.”

 

Aaron moved behind his desk and concentrated on sorting his pens: “That ball’s in his court, Dave.”

 

“Oh. Well, he’d be an idiot not to call you.”

 

“Thanks,” Aaron murmured and gave his friend a warm smile before motioning for him to close the door as he lost himself in the bureaucracy that dogged him after every case.

 

“Come in!” Aaron barked at the light tapping on his door. He didn’t look up from his paperwork until he heard a sudden sharp intake of breath which he mirrored when he finally saw who had stepped into his office.

 

“Spencer!” Aaron couldn’t help but grin as he rushed from behind his desk to greet the young man in front of him. His heart seemed to swell in his chest with unnamed emotions as he realised exactly how much he had missed Spencer after only one night together and one apart. He didn’t even stop to think about why he was here.

 

“Agent Hotchner,” Spencer replied seriously, though with a slight quiver in his voice. Aaron frowned in reply. “I know I’m only meant to report tomorrow but I was already in the area...” Spencer trailed off and suddenly Aaron put the pieces together.

 

“You’re Dr. Reid, the new member of our unit.”

 

“Yes.” Both men regarded each other sadly for a moment.

 

“Well, welcome to the team. You are early but not to worry. I’ll get another member of the team to show you to your desk. You come highly recommended and I’m looking forward to working with you.” Aaron tried another smile but knew it didn’t reach his eyes.

 

“Thank you, sir. I’m glad to be here. I’ve wanted to work at the BAU for a long time.” Spencer held out his hand nervously.

 

“I thought you didn’t shake,” Aaron queried quietly.

 

“I thought it was customary.”

 

Aaron took an step towards Spencer, one hand reaching abortively to the young man “Spencer, I –“

 

“Please, Aaron, don’t. I meant what I said. I’ve wanted to work here for a long time. I enjoyed our time together but this job had been my dream ever since I saw Agent Gideon lecture. I can’t.”

 

Aaron nodded sadly and walked past Spencer to the door. “Morgan,” he called out into the bullpen. “Dr. Reid is here. Would you show him around?” Morgan nodded eagerly and started striding towards the stairs. Aaron returned his attention to Spencer. “Agent Morgan will give you the tour. If no cases come up, I’ll see you at the nine o’clock briefing tomorrow morning.” Morgan stepped into the room. “Agent Morgan. Dr. Reid.” Aaron walked back to his desk without another glance at Spencer and supposed that really it was only fair. Haley had always said that he’d chosen the job over her and Spencer had just done the same to him. Slowly, he lowered himself back into his chair and cursed himself a fool for falling for a one night stand.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this one, then I am already planning to revisit it with a sequel.


End file.
